Draco's Tale of Happiness and Sorrow
by Slytherin Magic
Summary: ((Title Changed!)) New Chapter up Finally.. Something bad is going to happen to Draco.. oooh... Order of the Phoenix spoilers! Don't read if you haven't read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix... Unless you want it to be spoiled... SPOILERS!
1. Shin Loves Malfoy

Draco Malfoy was your average guy. He was 5 foot 9, had blonde hair, gray eyes, and a great personality. He was in his 5th year at Hogwarts, and he had a feeling it would be his best. The only bad thing about Draco was that he didn't have many friends, because Crabbe and Goyle decided to get married......

One day Draco went up to Hermoine Granger.

"Hey mudblood," he said.

"What do you want Draco?" she said, in a nasty tone. It was the kind of tone that said, I want you but I can't have you because I'm dating someone else.

"I wanted to know if you wanna go out sometime! What about it?"

"No way! Besides, I'm dating Ron Weasley. See you around, Draco," she said.

"G-g-g-g-good bye Hermoine," said Draco.

The next day there was a new girl in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her name was Shin, and she was perfect, according to Draco. She was about 5 foot 7, had brown hair, brown eyes, and the perfect shape, that he could just wrap his arms around, and never let go. So, he decided to go up to her and introduce himself.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Draco's POV

I had to go up to her and talk to her, if it was the last thing I'd do. So I did...

"Hey, what's you name?" I said.

"Shin, what's yours?" she said.

"D-d-d-d-r-r-r-ac-o-o-o-o. Draco, yeah, that's my name. Woo!!"

"Awesome, well I can see that I am making new friends like wow! You seem nice, very cool!" she said. And at this moment I can feel my heart pounding and the inside of me saying 'Ask her Draco, it's your last chance'. So I did....

"So, Shin, would you like to go out this Friday? We could go to Diagon Alley and grab some Butter Bears. What'd you say?"

"Umm, sure. I never had a butter bear before, so it'd be great to try it with you! See ya around Draco!"

"Bye, Shin...."

I was so excited, I was jumping up and down for hours. I was also so happy, that someone could care for me like Ginny Weasley once did. But this girl was the girl of my dreams, and I had 2 days to prepare for our date on Friday.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Regular POV

To prepare for the date, Draco got all new clothes, and bought 3 dozen bright red roses for Shin. He knew she had a crush on him, and she knew he had a crush on her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Shin's POV

I was so excited that it was Friday that I just couldn't wait until 7:00 for Draco to come pick me up in my common room. (A/N Shin is in Ravenclaw) I heard Draco say the password, and he came in to my common room and gave me hug and a peck on the cheek. Then, he gave me 3 dozen red roses. I loved them.

"Draco, I- I-I-I love you!" I said and I gave him a kiss on the cheek (not a peck), and a hug. I put the flowers in a vase, and we went off to Diagon Alley. 

Draco ordered us some butter beers, and boy were they tasty. The taste of caramel was melting in my mouth. It was so good, and it tasted even better because Draco was with me and I couldn't stop thinking about him!!!

Next we went shopping around Diagon Alley. I got suspicious, because Draco was buying things and not telling me about what he was buying, but I just ignored it, and shopped around myself. The best thing I got was a chocolate frog, because I got a rare card inside- Hagrid. 

Finally, it was time to leave. Draco brought me back to my common room, and we kissed each other good-night, finally, passionately. This was the best night and I knew I'd always be with him!!! It was a good night....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Draco's POV

Our date was is today, and I just couldn't wait!!! At 7:00 I went to pick up Shin in the Ravenclaw common room. She was so happy to see me, and I gave her a peck on the cheek. Then, I gave her the roses. She loved them and kissed me on the cheek, and gave me a hug. She found a vase, and put the flowers in it, and we were off to Diagon Alley.

I ordered two butter beers, and went back to our table and sat down. They tasted so lucious, but the whole time, as we were drinking and talking, I just couldn't stop thinking about Shin. 

Next, we started shopping around in Diagon Alley. I think Shin was suspicious, because I kept buying things, and little did she know, they were for her!!! I bought a beautiful 2 karat diamond ring, a new broom (she made the quiddich team) called the Nimbus 2004, and an owl. The owl was white, with tiny specks of brown. I decided to let Shin name it, because she might not like one of the names I picked out.... Then we went into Sugarplum's Sweets and I bought her a chocolate frog, and that was the only thing I gave her. It had a very rare card inside... Hagrid. Man did I want that card, but I let her keep it because I love her so much...

I was very disappointed when we had to leave. We left Diagon Alley, and I walked Shin back to Ravenclaw. We were outside the painting, and Shin had a weird look on her face. I said good-night, and started to walk away. She pulled me back towards her and pulled me in, and we kissed passionately. It was a good night.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Regular POV

Every time Shin saw Draco in the hallway, she would wave, and Draco would wave back. Since the "first date", Shin has had a smile on her face 24/7. All of her friends were so happy for her, and she had become greatly popular in Hogwarts. One, day she met up with her friends, Ron, Harry, and Hermoine. (A/N Shin doesn't like Hermoine very much, but you'll be able to tell....)

"Hey guys!" Shin said.

"Tell us what happened..." Ron said excitedly.

"Ok," Shin said, and told of her date with Draco.

"::sarcastic tone:: Sounds like great fun," said Hermoine.

"It was very fun," Shin snapped.

"Calm down Hermoine," Ron said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not going to listen to all these lovey dovey stories about Shin and Draco making out. Come on Ron, lets get out of here. We got some business to take care of," Hermoine said.

"Bye Harry, Shin," said Ron.

"Bye," Shin and Harry said quietly.

"Well I'd better go too. I have to meet Draco in his common room at 5:00 and its 4:55. See ya Harry."

"Bye," said Harry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Draco's POV

I had sweaty palms, because I didn't know if Shin was going to come or not. I had wrapped up the broom and had it sitting next to me. The owl was sitting on my shoulder, pecking at my head. Finally I saw a beautiful figure come toward me and slide into my arms. "Hi Draco," she said, flipping her hair out of her face,"sorry I'm late, I was talking to Harry and Ron, then I met up with McGonagal in the hallway." "Don't worry about it," I said. 

"I like your owl, Draco," she said.

"It's not mine."

"Who does it belong to?" she asked with a puzzling look on her face.

"You," I said quietly, "it's one of the things I bought that night on our date. I hope you like it. You can name it I didn't know what you'd like, so I decided to let you pick the name," I said.

"Hmm, I'll name it Lola... no..." Shin must have went through ten names before she looked up at me, and saw the owl pecking at my head. Then she giggled. "I'll name it Peckie, because it is pecking at your head! She loves you, just like me! I love it. Thanks!" Shin kissed me and hugged me. I had my arms wrapped round her slender body and she had her arms resting on my shoulders. She kissed me again, and then I said,"There's a present for you over there," and I pointed toward the couch in the Slytherin common room. Shin walked over slowly, and sat down, placing the gift on her lap. I sat down next to her. She read the label, "To Shin, love Draco," she said quietly. She smiled, and started to open it. Finally, it was all unwrapped, and her jaw opened a little bit. "Draco, I-I-I-I-LOVE IT!!!!!!!" Then she jumped on top of me, leaned down and kissed me. She started screaming, and jumping up and down. It made me so happy knowing that she liked it. "Oh, you're the best!!" she said and kissed and hugged me again. Then she had to go, so I walked her back to her common room. She looked very sad.

"What's wrong Shin?" I asked.

"You have to leave," she said, "that's why I'm sad." And she walked into her common room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Regular POV

Shin was so sad that Draco had to leave, even though she'd see him the next day, that she cried as soon as her head hit the pillow. "I don't ever want to let him go, and I am worried that one day I will because he'll like someone better then me," she said. She may be right, but now wasn't the time to think that because it wasn't true. Draco loved Shin more then anything and he would never let Shin go.

The next day was Christmas Eve.......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Draco's POV

Today is Christmas Eve, and I am ready to go home. I need to go and see Shin, and give her a big suprise....

I walked over to Ravenclaw, and said the password. The painting opened, and there was Shin sitting on the couch crying. I had a puzzled look on my face, but I still walked over to her and sat next to her. She didn't seem to notice, so I slipped my arms under her arms, and then she seemed to notice I was there. Shin quickly wiped the tears from her face, and looked at me. 

"Shin, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not going home for Christmas and you are. I'll miss you so much, Draco. I don't know if I'll be able to stand it." Shin said, sobbing.

"Shin, I know you can't come with me, but I got you a present. I'd like you to open it now." I said handing her the wrapped box I had in my pocket. Shin had a happy look on her face. 

Shin healed the present on her lap. Slowly, and carefully, she tore the paper off, and admired what was under it.

"DRACO!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!!" Shin screamed leaping across the couch and onto my lap, kissing me all over. I had given Shin a photo album, full of our great moments together. Some of these moments included, or first kiss, our first dance, and a few others. She seemed to love it so much. Then she, all of a sudden without saying anything, walked away, up to the girls' common room. Shin returned a short time later carrying an enormous box wrapped in chrome wrapping paper.

"Hmmm," I said. I started to open it, and when all of the paper was gone, I was in awe. "Shin, why did you buy this for me? You know how much I--" and before I could finish my sentence, Shin put her index finger up to my lips. After a few seconds she took her finger away, and replaced it with her lips. When she took her lips away, she explained.

"Draco, I got this because I love you, and you deserve it," she said. Shin gave me a flying car. Since I was going to be 16, I was able to drive. 

I pulled Shin over to me, and whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas. I love you," and she said back to me, "Merry Christmas. I love you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Regular POV

That night, Draco had to leave. Shin said good-bye, then ran up to her bed to cry. 

Draco decided to drive home in his new car. When he arrived home, his parents liked the car.

"Draco, Shin must love you to give you something like this," Narcissa said.

"Have you two decided to get married?" asked Lucius.

"No, Dad. Why would we? I mean, I am 15, and she is 15. Why would we? That's like thinking about us sharing our first glass of lemonade with one straw. We don't even know if we'll be together forever. We're just boyfriend and girlfriend and that's it. I love her and she loves me. End of story." Draco said to his father, and pounded up the stairs to his room.

You think that was bad? Wait until you see what happened to Shin....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Shin's POV

After Draco left, I was so upset. On Christmas, I didn't come out of my bed, except for the Christmas Feast, which Dumbledore made me. All day, I was wishing that I could hear from Draco. 

Also, on Christmas, something weird happened. Ron, somehow, got the password to Ravenclaw, and before you know it, he was sitting on my bed, holding my hand.

"Ron, why are you holding my hand. I'm going out with Draco," I said with an odd look on my face.

"Shin, Hermoine broke up with me. It was stupid really. She was being herself, so I dumped her. What else is new?" Ron said laughing. I giggled too. Then I looked at my hand.

"Ron, I thought I told you--," and before I could get the words out, I found that Ron had tightly pressed his lips against mine, and his tongue was swirling around mine. 

"Ron! You idiot! I am going out with Draco, and you french kiss me. You dummy. How could you????? Draco will never forgive me for this. He'll break up with me for sure. Go away Ron Weasley. I never want to talk to you again!!!!!" I stormed out on him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Draco's POV

Tonight I was coming back to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait because I would get to see Shin. I flew in (in my new car) and ran straight to the Ravenclaw picture. I said the password, and went in, to find Moaning Myrtle, the girls' bathroom goast, sitting on the couch.

"Hey Myrtle," I said.

"Hi Draco," she said, "I guess you want Shin? She's not feeling too well at the moment."

"Oh?" I said confused.

"What are you talking about Myrtle?" said a voice from behind Myrtle. All I could see was a shadow, but from the beautiful slenderness of the shadow, I could tell it was Shin.

"Is everything OK?" I asked. "I am concerned if something is wrong with my chick, you know!?!?!" I said, trying to make Shin laugh. It didn't work. I opened my arms hoping Shin would fall into them, and she did.

As soon as she was in my arms, she started to cry against my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, and asked, "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I can't tell you," Shin said with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Why?" I asked, "I really would like to know. I wouldn't get mad. Well, unless you kissed Ron or something." That's when the tears came down harder, and the moaning got louder. "You're kidding, right?" I said, hoping she was faking. Shin nodded her head 'no'. "Shin, how could you," I said slowly. Tears almost came out of my eyes. I wouldn't let them. I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling. Shin was still crying, and I gave her a hug, and smoothed my hand up and down her back.

"Draco, I didn't man to. Ron came up and told me he broke up with Hermoine, and he kept holding my hand, then all of a sudden we were kissing. I pulled myself away. I'm really s-s-s-or--r-r-r-r-y," Shin said sobbing the whole time.

"Ok, it's really ok," I said, trying to calm her down, "as long as you didn't act back.

"No I didn't. I kept my tongue stiff as a board, but he just kept swirling his around mine. It was a nasty feeling, and it was only because it wasn't your tongue," she said with a smile on her face. We both started laughing. Then I pulled her in for a kiss. Shin definitely didn't keep her tongue as stiff as a board (hehe) and we must have been making-out for about 5 minutes, when the bell rang for classes. We pulled away, rubbing our noses together. Then we ran to get our books and were off to class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~5 Months Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Regular POV

Sadly enough, the last day of 5th year came. Draco and Shin decided to pack a few days early, so they could spend extra time together. 

At the last dinner, Draco let Shin wear one of his robes. She kept rubbing her hand over the snake and the word _Slytherin _beneath it. The only thing was that they couldn't sit together, and the tables were on opposite sides of the room.

Dumbledore stood up. "And now, the house points." It got very quiet.

"In 4th place.... Hufflepuff with 347 points."

"In 3rd place.... Ravenclaw with 457 points." Ravenclaw cheered, and so did some people at the Slytherin table. That must have been Draco's idea...

"In 2nd place... Gryffyndor with 587 points."

"YAY!" Shin yelled.

"And in first place, winning the house cup, Slytherin with 742 points!! CONGRATULATIONS SLYTHERIN. JOB WELL DONE!!!!" Dumbledore sat down.

All of a sudden, Shin stood up and screamed, "I LOVE YOU DRACO!!" so everyone would be able to hear her. A couple of minutes later, Draco's owl flew over the Slytherin, Gryffyndor and Hufflepuff table, and a little tiny box appeared. On the top of the box it said, 'Read note first.' So, Shin untied the note from the owl, and it flew away. The note read.....

_Shin~_

Look behind you.

Love, Draco XOXOXOXO 

Shin looked behind her. Draco was standing on the Slytherin table. All of a sudden he screamed, "Will you marry me? Open the box!" 

Slowly, Shin opened the box. Inside she discovered....... the 2 karat diamond ring, that Draco got for them on their first date. There was a note attached inside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shin was sitting next to Draco on the HOGWARTS EXPRESS while she was reading the note....

_My Dearest Shin~_

I bought you this ring on our first date. Since the first time I met you, I knew we were made for eachother. We are a match made from heaven, and I want you to know I'll always love you, through the good and the bad, the sickness and the well, the rich and the poor, through love and hate, and through war and happiness. Please, wear this ring on your finger, and never take it off. I want you to remember me, as a boyfriend, and also as a husband....

Love Always....

Draco XOXOXOXO

"Draco, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Yes, yes I will marry you and become Mrs. Malfoy." Shin said with a smile on her face a mile wide and tears rolling down her cheeks. Draco leaned in, and so did Shin. They kissed the whole way home......

****

~*THE END!!*~


	2. Draco's Last Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. If I said the characters I don't own, that would give away a lot of the story! Also, I added some real life people into it!! They will be Pan and Elenwee… Now, there are reasons for this, and I will explain later.!! I haven't written this story for a while and this is now *Chapter 2*.. Here we go… (No, there aren't going to be 500 POV changes… hehe I know that's dead annoying!)

--Chapter 2-- 

~~Draco's Tale of Woe~~

Part One-- Shin**

… They were finally home. Draco and Shin's lips departed from each other and they smiled. They held hands as they came off of the train. Draco saw his father and hugged Shin. As he hugged her he said..

"Don't kiss me. I'll explain later."

And she didn't kiss him, but she did run over to her friends. Pan and Elenwee didn't get accepted into Hogwarts, but were hoping to try to get in next year. Elenwee was threatening to try and set Nearly Headless Nick on fire, and she also heard that in Care of Magical Creatures there would be orc to hunt, and Dumbledore found it rather odd that Elenwee knew about orc… As for Pan… she's just all out weird.. And she has her little Viggo obsession and he is in his 7th year.. They didn't want her to obsess…. 

"Man, It's so great to be home.. I missed you guys so much!! And with Umbridge blocking the post.. Man oh Man did that suck… I couldn't tell you guys anything!! Damn that Umbridge.." Shin said smiling and fidgeting.

"Yeah.. What a sun of a one eyed warthog," Pan said laughing.

"So, Shin. Now that you're becoming a witch, can your motto be 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead'? Because that is just the COOLEST motto!! WHOOP!" Elenwee was running in circles screaming "WHOOP".

"Uh… Sure Elenwee… Why not? That is cool! Ding Don't the Witch is Dead!! YEA!" Shin was excited. She hugged her two friends. They walked off the platform, and Elenwee drove home… 

Part Two-- Draco

… They were finally home. Draco and Shin's lips departed from each other and they smiled. They held hands as they came off of the train. Draco saw his father and hugged Shin. As he hugged her he said..

"Don't kiss me. I'll explain later."

Draco really wanted to kiss Shin's soft lips one last time. He had no choice but not to. Lucius Malfoy was watching every move Draco made the second Draco hopped off the train.

"Draco.. What was that all about??? Why were you HOLDING HER HAND?!?" Lucius was screaming.. So loud the whole platform stared. 

"Father, she's just a really close friend. That's all.. I mean, it's not like we're going out or anything!!" And with that said, he saw Shin walking through to the other side of the platform. She blew him a kiss and winked at him. 'I'm so done,' Draco thought.

Lucius had plans of his own.. Plans to make horrible things happen to Draco. 

Draco had no idea…..

Part Three-- Lucius

Lucius Malfoy saw everything that had happened the moment Draco and Shin had walked off of the HOGWARTS EXPRESS. He knew what was going on. He wasn't going to let Draco push his buttons. 

"Draco.. Get your ass over here. We don't have time for this."

That's when Lucius saw Shin. He knew she was good for Draco, but he wasn't going to let him have her….

"Draco.. What was that all about??? Why were you HOLDING HER HAND?!?" Lucius was screaming.. So loud the whole platform stared. 

"Father, she's just a really close friend. That's all.. I mean, it's not like we're going out or anything!!" Draco said with a twinkle in his eye. Lucius knew he was lying. 

He knew Draco was one hundred percent lying when he saw Shin blow a kiss and wave at Draco. Lucius took the skull end of his walking stick, and hit Draco over the head with it, so hard, it began to bleed. 

"Let's go Draco." He said.

**Alrightey… I know what's going to happen next… If you're Amanda… This is what you requested so DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!!! Sshhhh…. I Haven't written this story for a while and I thought I should update it!!! I also changed the format of the first Chapter so now it isn't all one big blob… hehe… I will write more as soon as I get more time… 3 Slytherin Magic 3


End file.
